


Looking for a Fic

by FranBunny



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranBunny/pseuds/FranBunny
Summary: Not a fic, just asking an author about one.





	Looking for a Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueshadowmutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueshadowmutt/gifts).

Hi blueshadowmutt,

I am so sorry to bother you, but I have a friend who’s been dying to search for your fic “Just Passing By” and is wondering if she can get a copy just to reread it. It’s a fic she likes very much, and your response would be very much appreciated. There’s no other way I could think of to contact you, so this is it.

Again, I do apologize for the bother.

-FranBunny


End file.
